tegamibachifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tegami Bachi: Spiritra Evolved
Tegami Bachi: Spiritra Evolved (formerly known as Tegami Bachi: Hypionian Chronicles) is a fan fiction by BraveVesperia101 on Fanfiction.net. and was released alongside The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles About this story . Continuity. A Sequel was announced by the author in Chapter 13, but has since been put on hold until Spiritra Evolved or Hyrulian Chronicles was finished, the planned title will be 'Tegami Bachi: Spiritra Evolved Innocent Sin The real Title is revealed to be Tegami Bachi: Spiritra Evolved 2 A Remake was annouced with the opening of Chapter 12, it will be called Tegami Bachi: Spiritra Evolved Golden Plot Characters There are Many Characters in this Story both Fan made and Canon Characters. *Jessie Kluff: Connor's older twin brother and main Character, he seems to be the most trouble in the group, but shows wisdom for knowledge which he lacks in. *Cheryl Belnades: Jessie's Best friend and one of the Hyponian race, she holds some Mysterious power that only comes out when she is near Jessie. *Lucas Amano: Lucas is the third friend and is a on a quest for Revenge on the Amberground Government. *Belforma-Kun (Or just Belforma): Belforma-Kun is a young man from another world, he seems to be in search of something or someone, he stole the Mirror Sword from Sinners, he is suggested to be Jessie Belforma from Hyrulian Chronicles. *Roland Auburn: He is another boy from Jessie's Hometown, he does not play much role in the story, he does appear during the end of the Lament Town Arc and was one of the Letter Bees seen fighting Belforma-Kun, he will play a role in Spiritra Evolved 2 and Spiritra Evoled Golden. *Ruca Ozwell (Ruca Oswell): Ruca is also from Jessie's hometown, he seems to look up to Jessie as a older brother, he does play a role in the story to an extent, he was also there during the fight with Belforma-Kun, he will play a role in Spiritra Evolved 2 and Spiritra Evolved Golden. *Momoko Hargreaves: Momoko is Zazie's girlfriend and a new friend to Jessie, she seems to hold some hatred toward Belforma-Kun for an unknown Reason. Areas The Story contains many areas that were added to expan on the Amberground. Trivia *This story is a remake of BraveVesperia101's original story titled The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles (Or The Legend of Zelda: The Next Genereation), that Story features the same batch of Characters. **But Zazie, Lag and other Tegami Bachi Characters are not in the story **Cheryl is known as Zelda Sidos Heurassein, Zelda's last name was Cheryl's original last name and Cheryl is a nickname for Zelda. **Connor is in the story but is remaned to 'Connor Belforma' the same goes for Jessie. *Bree Eayoehrae From Tegami Bachi: Transformed also makes a Cameo as a fighter who fights Jessie somewhere's in the Amberground, Bree was to appear in Chapter 13, but was pushed back to another Chapter, this chapter is unknown. *Momoko Heargraves herself appears in Chapter 13 *The Story also has a couple timeline splits, in one question that was asked the author replied by saying that his Castlevania story titled, 'Castlevania: Rondo of Shadows' is the first timeline spilit, where Jessie was killed by Lag Seeing after betraying him and his spirit was reborn as 'Jessie Belmont' **The Same goes for The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles, but is a misconception cause Jessie Belforma's adventures happen at the same time as the real Jessie of this story, but this could also be a mistake. **It was later revealed that Jessie Belforma is really Jessie Kluff or another version of him, this is caused by the events of the Zelda story, where Jessie is revealed to have a sudden reaction to a mirror on the Steamship wreck in the upcoming chapter 4 of the Zelda story. **And also Jessie Kluff too has a reaction to Jessie Belforma's reflection in a Mirror in Lament Town, meaning the two saw each other. **But Jessie Belmont does not see his other selves, only later in Rondo of Shadows. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon